


"to the stars."

by Soobootyful



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bastin - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobootyful/pseuds/Soobootyful
Summary: natupad na pangarap ni rustin
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: written by OOHSEKAI





	"to the stars."

“Babe.” Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung para saan ang ginawa niyang pagtawag kay Baekhyun. Inangat naman ng huli ang tingin sa kanya. “What?” Painosenteng tanong nito pabalik sa kanya habang ang kamay ay nasa ibabaw na ng umbok ng pantalon niya.

“What are you doing?” Mabigat na ang paghinga ni Rustin. His hold on the steering wheel tightened when Badi teasingly massaged his erection against his jeans. “Touching you?” Baekhyun raised a brow as he said those words in a seductive voice. 

“Kala ko ba uuwi na tayo?”

“Not until you fuck my mouth, babe.” Ngumisi si Badi bago binuksan ang zipper ng pantalon ni Rustin. Binaba nito ang boxers na suot ng boyfriend niya. Chanyeol's manhood sprung free. Napalunok si Baekhyun, naglaway na agad dahil sa pagkaing nakahain sa harapan niya. He stroked it using his hand, eyes focused on Chanyeol’s dick, watching it as it grew bigger in his hold. Mas binilisan ni Badi ang paggalaw ng kamay. Rustin groaned loudly, which caught Badi’s attention. Inangat ulit ni Badi ang tingin niya para makita ang ekspresyon ng mukha ni Rustin. Diretso rin ang tingin nito sa kanya, namumungay ang mga mata, awang ang mga labi. He looked so hot that Badi couldn’t resist it so he crashed his lips against his. 

Mainit ang halikan nilang dalawa habang patuloy pa rin si Badi sa paghahand-job kay Rustin. Their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths when Baekhyun felt Chanyeol opening his fly. In just a few seconds, Rustin was already holding Badi’s dick. Baekhyun was stroking Chanyeol’s cock in his hand while Chanyeol was doing it too, with Baekhyun’s dick. Init na init na silang dalawa lalo na si Badi kaya nang bumilis ang paggalaw ng kamay ni Chanyeol sa pagkalalaki niya at napaungol siya nang malakas bago umayos ng pwesto at tinigilan ang pagsasalsal sa ari ng nobyo. In a millisecond, Badi was quick to take Rustin’s dick in his mouth. Chanyeol let out a moan when Badi licked the tip of his dick. Paikot-ikot ang dila nito sa ulo ng ari niya bago nito dinilaan ang kabuuan ng pagkalalaki niya. Napahawak si Chanyeol sa ulo ni Baekhyun nang sinubo nito ang kalahati ng tite niya habang ang isang kamay nito ay hinahagod ang kabila. Baekhyun’s head bobbed up and down as he sucked Chanyeol’s dick ‘til his throat.

“Ah, tangina, ang sarap..” Ungol ni Rustin nang nasubo ni Badi nang sagad ang pagkalalaki niya. Baekhyun gagged and the sound of it made Chanyeol more hot, more turned on. Rustin groaned as he tilted his head upwards, mouth a little open, as he moved his hips, fucking Badi’s mouth. Patuloy ang pagtira niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun habang sinasalubong naman nito ang bawat paggalaw niya. Nang dumilat si Rustin ay binaba niya ang tingin kay Badi na siya namang nakatingin din sa kanya habang subo-subo nito ang pagkalalaki niya. Nagkatinginan sila. Awang pa rin ang labi ni Chanyeol, hinihingal na sa sarap. Mas binilisan ni Badi ang paggalaw ng ulo kaya napapikit na naman si Rustin, losing himself in pleasure and in ecstacy. Patuloy lang ito sa pag-ungol. “Tangina, ang sarap at ang init sa loob ng bibig mo..”

Mas lalong ginanahan si Badi sa narinig sa nobyo kaya mas pinagbutihan niya pa ang ginagawa. Naramdaman niya ang mas lalo pang paglaki ng ari ni Rustin sa bibig niya. Ungol pa rin ito nang ungol.

“Fuck, baby, I’m coming..” Hinihingal na sabi ni Chanyeol. Mas binilisan pa ni Badi ang pagsubo sa pagkalalaki ng boyfriend niya hanggang sa malakas na umungol ito at nilabasan sa bibig niya. He swallowed everything as he looked at Rustin. Hinahabol nito ang hininga.

Nang nakabawi ay agad na hinapit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun para halikan nang malalim. Badi ended up on Rustin’s lap. Agad na bumaba ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa pwet ni Baekhyun. He massaged it using both of his hands as his lips went down to suck his boyfriend’s neck. Umungol si Badi, nakapikit, sarap na sarap sa nararamdamang sensasyon. “Let’s do it, Rust. Fuck me. I’m all yours. Please." 

Sa narinig ay mas lalong nag-init si Rustin. He inserted a finger in Badi’s hole that made the latter moan loudly. “Oh, fuck..” Baekhyun’s breathing became heavy when Chanyeol started fucking his hole with his two fingers. Halos mawala si Badi sa ulirat dahil sa sobrang sarap na nararamdaman. Kaya hindi na niya halos napansin ang mga sumunod na ginawa ni Rustin. Ang alam na lang niya ngayon ay unti-unti nang pinapasok nito ang ari sa butas niya, at napunta na silang dalawa sa backseat ng kotse. Ni hindi na nga niya napansin na nakasuot pa pala siya ng pang-itaas. Ni hindi man lang hinubad sa kanya ni Chanyeol sa sobrang kasabikan.

“Fuck!” Halos mapasigaw si Badi nang bumayo si Rustin galing sa likod niya. Napakapit siya sa likod ng upuan. Nakatuwad siya ngayon at halos magdeliryo sa nararamdaman. Rustin filled him to the brim. Mabilis ang ginagawang pagtira sa kanya habang mabigat din ang paghinga. Sinalubong ni Badi ang bawat pagbaon ni Rustin sa loob niya. “Ah, tangina.. ang sarap mo.” Rustin moaned as he thrusted deeper inside. Napakagat na lang si Badi sa ibabang labi niya dahil sa sarap.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” Ungol ni Rustin, nakapikit nang mariin at dinadama ang init sa loob ni Badi.

“Harder, babe.. Oh shit!” Halos mapasigaw si Badi kaya tinakpan ni Rustin ang bibig niya. Malakas na binayo ni Chanyeol ang nobyo galing sa likod bago pinasok ang isang daliri sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun, na siya namang sinubo nito.

Pawis na pawis na silang dalawa kahit pa malamig ang hangin na buga ng aircon sa loob ng sasakyan nila. Hingal na hingal na sila pero patuloy pa rin sa ginagawa. Nararamdaman na ni Badi na malapit na siyang labasan kaya nang tumigil si Rustin sa pagbayo sa kanya ay halos sumabog siya sa inis.

“What?!” Irita niyang baling kay Rustin. The taller didn’t say anything, instead he pulled Badi to him so the smaller ended up on his lap. “Ride me.” Chanyeol ordered Baekhyun in a low voice. Mabilis namang sumunod si Badi sa nobyo. He bounced up and down, riding Rustin’s dick. Mahigpit na napakapit si Chanyeol sa baywang ni Badi habang mabilis itong gumagalaw sa kandungan niya. Napuno ang loob ng sasakyan ng mabibigat nilang paghinga at mahihinang ungol. Badi’s eyes almost went at the back of his head when he moved faster. Rustin let out a low growl before they both reached the peak and came together.


End file.
